


summer brings tomorrow (there's sunshine in his soul)

by pocari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pining, before 3rd years graduate cries, minor hurt/comfort?, this takes place throughout their first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocari/pseuds/pocari
Summary: And it will always be Hinata, standing in front of him with a hand on his chest, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt tightly between his fingers, fiercely glaring at him with such intensity and firmness saying,"I'm here, Kageyama. I'm right here."There’s always a start and an end to every story, but Kageyama often thinks about what’s in between.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	summer brings tomorrow (there's sunshine in his soul)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of a kagehina fic i wrote a loooong time ago, which i originally titled "there's sunshine in his soul." i couldn't bring myself to get rid of the most of the original writing and title, so i played around with a mix of writing styles in here and added a little bit in honor of season 4 being released! the final arc of the manga is currently killing me, in a 'it's too good' kind of killing me.
> 
> not beta read or whatever because proofreading our own work? ha ha ha if we die, we die cool. please enjoy!

i.

Kageyama Tobio is a control-freak.

Kageyama Tobio is a prodigy, on the way of being made into a legend when he’s old enough. He is gifted and blessed, graced with long legs and sharp, starry blue eyes and talented acquired long before his years. Kageyama is solid iron, steel shoulders that carry too much promise, too many expectations for one small person to hold.

The Kageyama on the court is a genius setter, from darting eyes to agile tosses to flawlessly formed jump-serves that rival Oikawa's. So much of a genius that they forget that Tobio is just a boy, one that sips cold milk on his walk home after grueling practices, has a painfully awful forced smile, oddly chopped bangs, and flings curses left and right between his lips. He is arrogant and rude and solely reliant on himself.

Kageyama Tobio was the King of the Court, but was is in the past and now he has so many other colossal things to strive for- winning with Karasuno, going to Nationals, earning a spot on a professional team post-graduation so he can continue doing the thing he loves the most until his fingers are crooked, his muscles split under endless practice, knees forever so bent physical therapy won’t save them.

Along the way, Kageyama Tobio also may or may not have come to adore Hinata Shouyo.

ii.

Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama is more delicate than he appears to be.

He sputters quiet compliments and savors praise, even if he tries to act indifferent, letting it roll off him like rainwater. Kageyama never complains, even if his legs wobble from lightning-fast sprints or risky follow-up saves, shoulders that ache from endless tosses, including extra hours practicing with one-on-one Hinata until their energy is all spent. Kageyama can also be surprisingly gentle- with words, with wounds, and especially with hand that brushes Hinata's hair softly or meets his for a victory high five.

Kageyama is also afraid.

Flashes from his final year at Kitagawa Daiichi haunt him, memories of glancing over his shoulder to find shadows of backs turned to him, never once forgetting the sound of the ball landing against the plastic flooring- tosses that were never hit. His body still tenses, palms still clammy thinking back to that moment. It's desolate and dark and disappointing- he was the disappointment, but more to himself, his immeasurable, worthless pride, than to any of his teammates, back then.

But that was before Hinata. Before the rest of Karasuno. They're there, supporting him, from Sugawara’s reassuring pats, Tanaka's hoots and hollers, Nishinoya guarding their backs silently, the coolness of his presence radiating constant reassurance. Even the low grunts and half-hearted scoffs delivered by the stoic Tsukishima, as insufferable as he is Kageyama knows he is, and the small skirmish smiles offered by Yamaguchi let him feel relieved. A team that grounds him enough to move forward, away from loveless shadows of his youth, but toward the blinding light of the challenges they face ahead.

It's Hinata- annoying and loud and overbearing Hinata that changes everything.

Even with the lack of height and inborn talent, Hinata calls to him over and over, heated outbursts of, _toss to me! or once more, one more time or I’ll get it next time._ Hinata is more- more jumps, more sprints, more exhilaration, more improvement, more hope.

And it will always be Hinata, standing in front of him with a hand on his chest, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt tightly between his fingers, fiercely glaring at him with such intensity and firmness saying, _I'm here, Kageyama. I'm right here_.

Hinata is the sun and he embodies it in every given way. He’s bright and restless and painful to stare at, but Kageyama can't bring himself to turn away. The sun that never fails to rise and set, never fails to help trees grow and flowers bloom, never fails to leave a cloak of warmth around his shoulders through his presence alone, a constant of the privilege he didn’t even realize he had.

When the lights suddenly go dark, Kageyama bets Hinata would still burn like countless stars, intertwining thousands of constellations swirling through the deep blue of a midnight sky.

iii.

At times, Kageyama feels as if he doesn't deserve Hinata and their odd friendship-rivalry dynamic.

His own twisted mind tells him that Hinata is good, too good for Kageyama to ever have completely, and truthfully, Kageyama is okay with that. Hinata is there for him, Hinata plays with him, alongside him. _Partners_.

That's what Kageyama tries to tell himself as he sits leg-crossed at the foot of Hinata's bed, staring at the thunder clouds rolling in the distance. Hinata-san, his equally sunny and gracious mother, gravely insists that he stay the night due to the heavy storm coming in past the evening and he reluctantly accepts the offer, long after hours of video gaming in the afternoon.

"Did you call your parents?" Hinata asks, coming back from the shower, running a towel through his damp, fiery locks.

"Yeah, they know I'm here," he replies back, going to help Hinata set up the spare futon beside his bed.

"I can take the futon. You can sleep on my bed," Hinata tells him once the futon and extra blankets have been thrown all over the floor, various stuffed animals cast aside.

"No, you dumbass. I'm the guest- I’ll take the futon."

Hinata rolls his eyes and scoffs, but proceeds to climb into his bed, wiggling himself under his baby blue polka-dotted comforter. _"I have to use my sister's- mine is in the wash! Quit laughing- Gah! Stupid, ugly, Yama-yama!"_ Hinata loudly exclaimed when Kageyama snickered madly upon spotting his bed when he first entered Hinata's room earlier that day. He rolls around a bit until he’s bundled up tightly, mimicking a plush burrito, a mop of orange peeking out from the top. 

Kageyama starts to settle onto the futon, draping his arm over the back of his head to get comfortable, the spare pillow unsurprisingly flat. He finds himself tossing and turning, unable to immediately fall asleep.

"Oi, Hinata."

"What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"I'm talking to you right now, stupid." Kageyama can hear the cheekiness in Hinata’s voice, probably a lopsided grin all over his dumb face.

"Shut up, dumbass." A pause. "I can't sleep," Kageyama sighs.

"Do you want me to sleep with you down there?" Hinata questions, peering down at him in the dark, trying to make out Kageyama’s figure from the side of his bed.

Kageyama can feel a faint blush spread at the base of his neck. "...What the hell are you saying, dumbass?" he hisses lowly, narrowing his eyes at Hinata.

Hinata just shrugs nonchalantly, not really affected by Kageyama's death glares nowadays. "I dunno. Whenever my sister can't sleep, I lie down next to her and we talk until she falls asleep. It usually works, so want me to go down or not?”

Kageyama wants to protest, already feeling a little humiliated by getting worked up over the offer, but he thinks Hinata’s warmth next to him and doesn't want to decline. "I guess," he mutters, embarrassed.

Moments later he feels the blanket lift up and a warm body slide in next to him, Hinata's legs bumping against his own. Kageyama feels his heart thumping, suddenly overly warm, whether from the extra body curled up next to his or from how his own body is hyperaware, he isn't sure.

Hinata turns, facing Kageyama. Kageyama can see the outline of his face, illuminated by the pale moonlight pouring from the window, heavy rain thumping against the glass. Hinata blinks slowly, voice laced with fatigue as he mumbles, "So, whatcha wanna talk about?"

Kageyama closes his eyes once again, but it’s a futile attempt at trying to fall asleep. "For a long time, I was scared of the dark," he confesses.

There's a pregnant pause. Hinata opens his eyes to give him a long sideways glance, the faint glow of the moonlight casting harsh shadows over his soaring cheekbones. Under normal circumstances, Hinata’s sure he would have laughed hearing those words from Kageyama, if only voice wasn't so quiet and serious. His face oddly stony, there’s a solemn somberness beneath his features, very much unlike his usual grumpy frown and pinched eyebrows.

"High and mighty Kageyama scared of the dark? That's hard to believe.” Hinata keeps the teasing in his tone light.

Kageyama swallows. "That was when I really lived up to my name King."

"And what about now? You’re not King anymore, so still scared?"

There’s a pause. "Not anymore."

"Any reason for that in particular?" Hinata yawns, his eyes slipping shut again.

Kageyama doesn’t respond, but throws an arm across Hinata's waist, shifting him closer toward him so Hinata's forehead meets his chest. He exhales audibly and Hinata can feel the rumble of his chest, like the building tremors caused by a rushing train. "Because I have everyone else. Our team. Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei. You."

Kageyama doesn't know if he should feel proud for being extremely bold or if he’s just proved himself to be an even bigger blundering fool. He hopes that if Hinata decides to push him away, he'd do it now before he combusts on the spot.

Instead, Kageyama feels a hand clench the front of his shirt, orange locks tickling the line of his throat. "Of course, you have us. Stupid," he whispers.

Kageyama’s heart is beating even faster now, hammering so hard he wonders if Hinata can hear it. It’s a silent confession between them, a message that transcends beyond anything words could ever. They might both be idiots, die-hard volleyball manics, but even this is enough for Kageyama to understand fulling, clearing the clouds and doubts of his mind as he begins to drift off.

"I know." And the last thing he remembers before sleep encompasses him is Hinata’s hand circling his.

iv.

Walking into the stadium is a daze.

Bodies are everywhere- cameramen bustling along the court, referees starting to take their positions, endless clusters of matching jerseys and athletic jackets slowly inching through a sea of people. It’s loud, voices and cheers from paced bleachers echoing off the high ceiling, but standing smack in the center of the building, they can’t hear anything.

Kageyama straightens his back, standing taller with his fists clenched at his sides to soak it all in. Icy-hot spray, squeaking volleyball shoes, neon banners, screeching megaphones, the slam of volleyballs smashing down from a warm-up spike.

This is it. After everything, they’re made it.

He forcibly shakes himself from his haze too look around the court to glance around at his team, checking to see how they’re faring. To see if anyone is feeling a swirling storm of emotions- overwhelmed, nervous, excited, awestruck- like he is.

Daichi is speaking to Coach Ukai and Takeda, standing tall and firm, radiating calm authority. Suga circles around with warm smiles and endless reassurances to everyone, laughing openly when he stops to punch a nervous Asahi. There’s Tanaka flexing with all his might, hyping himself up with boisterous roars, an energized and thrilled Nishinoya cackling madly not too far behind. Tsukishima is silent and looming, trying to feign indifference as he tapes his fingers, but the amalgam of anticipation and adrenaline are visible through his slightly trembling shoulder blades.

Yamaguchi and Yachi are surrounded in a similar anxious aura, all fidgeting limbs and half-bitten lips, but Yamaguchi’s eyes are shining with a fighting spirit and Yachi stands just outside the court- fists pumped up and staring at them determinedly. Shimizu, double checking their inventory of towels and water bottles, glances up occasionally, delivering soft smiles and a quiet strength. Karasuno’s backbone of the fallen crows, wings perched, and bodies poised, ready to once again take flight.

Just when he starts to wonder where Hinata is, Kageyama sees a blur of orange zoom into his line of sight.

Hinata, fluffy hair and an impish grin that’s all teeth and lips stretched upward, is frantically sprinting toward him and Kageyama has about two seconds to hold out his arms before they crash and splatter their brains on the gym floor.

He catches Hinata effortlessly, with practice and fluidity, orange hair brushing his nose and skinny legs wrapping around his waist. Kageyama rolls his eyes at Hinata’s constant insistence to be held, especially right before a match. At Nationals. After he probably had a nervous meltdown in the bathroom. Highly probable.

But Hinata, bright and loud and endearingly insufferable Hinata, is laughing wholeheartedly. Kageyama has never seen him so happy, like he’s sucking in all the energy in the stadium and turning it into gold. A little mandarin of a boy, endlessly shining and sparkling, and Kageyama swears he’s holding the sun in his arms.

Hinata is wiggling in his hold, “We’re at Nationals! Can you believe it!? Are you ready, Yama-yama?”

Kageyama doesn’t have to crane his neck to know how widely Hinata is smiling. He jokingly scoffs and firmly squeezes the legs that are circled around his torso. “Of course. You’re one to talk; I’m surprised you’re not running around to find the bathroom.”

Hinata gawks and swipes at Kageyama’s head lightly, but when their eyes meet, there’s an intense determination burning ferociously in his eyes. Kageyama felt those eyes on him before, the same fiery stare not unlike the gaze Hinata had when the first met, almost a year ago. The look in his eyes is serious and unwavering, the warm brown of his eyes now smoldering like hot amber and smoky wood.

The tone of his voice matches the intense look on his face. “I won’t lose today.”

Kageyama just stares back, always taken aback by the passion and heat Hinata breathes when gets into volleyball, and he respects and is awed by it all the same. He nods in response, just as seriously.

“I’m not losing today either.”

Their match is about to start soon, bodies swarming around them and somewhere Daichi is shouting at them to quit fooling around and finish stretching. Kageyama pats Hinata’s leg once before he shifts his arms and Hinata lands on his feet smoothly, raising himself on his tip-toes.

Before he turns away to stretch out his arms, Hinata twists toward Kageyama once more to flash him a cheeky grin, expression brimming with mischief, taunt, competition. He’s telling Kageyama the words he’s been uttering since they first met, but this time he doesn’t need to say them for Kageyama to know. _I’m here. Don’t hold back. I won’t lose. With you, I’m invincible._

Kageyama wants to send a smirk of his own right back, but the honesty conveyed through Hinata’s eyes, every fiber of his being, makes something ache in his ribcage and the rawness of it overwhelms him. Because after volleyball, Hinata was the next best thing to come along in his life and now the dream they’ve been chasing after is finally a reality, standing here at Nationals.

As if on reflex, he takes one long stride to Hinata, almost knocking him off his feet from the abruptness of it, and reaches over to cradle the back of his head.

“I feel invincible too. When you’re here,” Kageyama says, pink dusting his cheeks.

Hinata is staring at him like he’s grown another head, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, visibly too shocked by Kageyama’s boldness to respond. He blinks twice and recovers enough to start to reply, but Kageyama doesn’t give him the chance- ruffling his hair for the last time and giving a sly smile before he jogs across the court to take his position.

Later when he starts his serve-the weight of the ball nestled in his palm, the familiar curve of his arm rising gracefully to toss it at the peak, legs bent in stance awaiting his jump- he feels Hinata’s eyes watching him and a wave of assurance and triumph wash over him.

And when his palm strikes the ball into a perfect jump serve, Kageyama wills this feeling to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, i really miss writing kagehina. this is fun for me write, largely because kageyama's characterization has always been easier for me to write and it's really easy to forget how young he is (he was only 13-14 at the start of the series and look where he is now *cries*) and _vulernabilities_ are my favorite *evil smirk* 
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
